


Jail Break

by sherloki369



Series: The Thief and The Pirate [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Drinking, F/F, Lesbian Pirates, Pirate Kink, Swearing, Thief Kink, jail break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherloki369/pseuds/sherloki369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly I haven't played Assassin's Creed four, I just really like James Kidd/Mary Read so I wrote a lesbian smut story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jail Break

"Blondie, do you sail under the black flag?" Kidd shouted at the sleeping blonde woman who was dressed in a man's shirt and loose trousers held up with a cheap belt. Her naked feet were covered in mud from the cell floor; her short hair was lank and just as filthy as the rest of her. She slowly rolled over, sat up, and turned to look at Kidd.  
"Aye I have done." She answered, in a gravelly voice that hadn't been used in months.  
"Good enough." Kidd quickly unlocked the cell door and threw a sword at her feet.  
"Come on we're going to need all the help we can get to break out of the hell hole." Kidd ran off down the corridor, and the blonde followed after him.  
"You got a name blondie?" Kidd asked.  
"Alexandra De Lacey, Alex to me mother and friends." She replied.  
"Am I friend enough to call you Alex?"  
"You just broke me out of jail you could father my children."  
"Later darling." Kidd joked.

Kidd laughed as he ran down the corridor ahead of Alex; she spotted a guard rounding the corner. Alex jumped ahead of Kidd, and stabbed the guard threw the chest; pulling the sword out roughly she carried on down the corridor.  
"Bastard, that arse treated me worse than his boot dirt." Alex angrily shouted at the guard’s corpse. Kidd pulled her away, and pushed her down the corridor, she stubble but carried on walking away. Kidd caught up to her after unlocking a few more prisoners.  
"We're even, me names Kidd, James Kidd."  
"Well Mr Kidd I'd say we're best sneaking out, but I need to collect my things from the evidence room."  
The evidence room turned out to be next to the Lord's office, they quickly and quietly opened the door.  
"Stay out here and keep watch." Alex whispered in Kidd's ear. She disappeared inside the doorway into the dark, how she'd find anything in here without any light was beyond James. A guard's footsteps could be heard running down the corridor, James hid behind the open door as he got closer. Three steps away, two steps, one, and Kidd stabbed the guard threw the spinal column. James softly rested the guard on the floor, as Alex walked out dressed in a tight black shirt, leather waist coat, leather trousers and a black bandana hiding her hair. She pulled a fancy black steel sword out of its sheath, and a pistol from the holder under her waist coat.

"Stop staring Mr Kidd we have a jail to break out of." She said flitting down the hallway moving between the shadows.  
"Alex, you're not wearing boots?" James pointed out confused.  
"Too loud in my line of work." She quickly answered.  
They got to the main courtyard and join in the fight against the rest of the guards. The guards and soldiers had been completely unaware that the prisoners had escaped until the fight broke out. After a short fight the prisoners overpowered the soldiers and broke through the outside gate. Everyone ran down the cliffside, and on to the beach at the bottom.  
"Men, fellow pirates, and unsavoury characters, remember who it was that saved you today, and if you ever feel the need to repay the debt, look for the Jackdaw." Kidd announced to the waiting crowd. 

They all went their separate ways but Kidd and De Lacey, together walked back towards town together along the beach.  
"Up for a celebratory drink?" Kidd asked.  
"Aye, always up for drink." De Lacey replied as they walked closer to the town.  
"How come you broke us out, you don't seem the type to save the damned." Alex replied, as they walked into the tavern.  
"My friends needed a distraction for their little operation; they wanted the soldier’s attention on something else. Plus we need new recruits." They both sat down at the table hidden away in the back of the tavern.  
"Recruits for what?"  
"My order."  
"Didn't peg you as a bible thumper."  
"Not that sort of order."  
"Wait you're not a Templar are you?" Alex panicky asked she shifted in her seat getting ready for a quick exit.  
"No, we fight against the Templars." Kidd bought a bottle of rum and took a huge mouth full of rum and passed it to Alex. Alex relaxed as she took a huge swig from the bottle; she slid down in her seat and put her feet up on the empty chair next to her.  
"So you’re an assassin then, come across you lads before. I almost joined up. But I was sentenced to the gallows and I've been rotting in jail ever since." She looked down at her bare feet covered in mud, and blood from running down the cliffside.  
"I need some boots." She muttered to herself.

Alex passed the bottle back to James, she leant back in her chair staring up at the roof.  
"How'd you end behind bars?" James asked.  
"Got the blame for killing a drunk, I'm just lucky they didn’t find out about my thieving. Would have found my way to the gallows a lot quicker."  
"Thieving?"  
"Aye professional thief." She said proudly. Kidd's eye lit up, he sat up straighter and slammed the bottle on the table.  
"Professional thief? Suppose that explains the strange get up." Kidd asked trying to hide his excitement.  
Alex smiled brightly; she looked like the cat that got the cream.  
"Aye, stolen from the king, rich business men, and other thieves, which is damn difficult. The outfit was a present from my mentor." She proudly answered, showing off the necklace she was wearing.  
"Got this from Lady Entwistle, right from under her nose." Kidd smiled at her, the gold necklace glinted in the low light of the tavern lighting up her face and making the little hair poking out from under the bandana seem even more blonde.

James' eyes flitted down to the red stone sitting between her breasts and back up to her eyes. She nodded slightly; James smiled back as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stairs.  
Kidd threw a small bag of gold on the bar, and shouted at the man, "Taking one your rooms for the night mate!"  
Alex giggled as they walked up the stairs, one of Kidd's hands found their way to the naked skin under Alex's shirt. Kidd kicked open one of bedroom doors, he pulled Alex inside and slammed it shut.  
"Always wanted to fuck a pirate." Alex whispered as she took off his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt.  
"Wait, there's something I didn't tell you." James stopped her hands from unbuttoning his shirt any more.  
"That you're a woman?" Alex smiled down at James.  
"How did you know?" James asked angrily.  
"You're too pretty, and that voice of yours is too feminine." James glared up at her, his grip on her wrists tighten.  
"Tell anyone and I'll skin you." He threatened.  
"I think out of the two of us I'll be the one going to gallows first, thief remember and you aren't exactly my first woman." She cockily explained. "So what's your real name Mr Kidd?"  
"Mary, Mary Read." She quietly answered.  
"Well Mary now the truth is out can I carry on?" Alex asked in her best seductive tone.

Mary nodded slowly, suddenly Alex's lips found Mary's. Alex moved to sit on Mary's hips so she could grind against Mary easily. As Mary's hand released their grip on Alex's wrists, her hands found Mary's buttons again. The shirt fell from Mary's shoulders, bandages covered her breasts, and she unwrapped them herself. Alex focused on the tattoo that was spread across Mary's chest; her fingers traced the design softly. Mary reached out to place her hand against Alex's cheek; she rubbed her finger tips against her cheekbone. They pressed their foreheads together, noses touching and looking into each other's eyes.  
"You are beautiful Mary." Alex whispered as she kissed her.  
"Shut up, ya bilge rat." Mary replied as she buried her head in Alex's neck. Alex chuckled as she pulled the bandana from Mary's hair; she tied it around her hands, and then tied them to the bedpost.  
"What you planning?" Mary asked quietly.  
"This" Alex said as she kissed down Mary's chest, she pinched one nipple gently as she licked the left one. Mary groaned loudly, she pushed her chest closer to Alex's mouth trying to get more contact. Slowly Alex licked, kissed and sucked her way down Mary's chest and stomach, until she reached the belt holding Mary's trousers up.

"You sure you want to do this?" Alex asked while smiling reassuringly.  
"If you don't fuck me soon I will shoot you." Mary groaned, Alex giggled while unbuckling the belt.  
"Such an angry little pirate aren't you." Alex joked as she slid her hand into Mary's cunt. Her fingers circled Mary's clit, slowly adding more and more pressure, Mary gripped Alex's arms holding her close.  
"Did you know these fingers inside you right now have stolen jewels worth more than all the gold in El Dorado." Alex winked as Mary whimpered. Two of Alex's fingers thrust into Mary fully as she started to suck on Mary's clit, the walls of cunt tighten around the fingers inside her as she came.  
"You're a twat." Mary weakly said, as she pulled Alex close and kissed her, her red lipstick smearing across Alex's mouth.  
"So you get off the whole thief thing?" Alex cocky asked, her smirk a mile wide. Mary glared at her, her dark eyes staring deep into Alex's grey eyes. Suddenly Mary reached into Alex's trousers, her hands weather beaten hands providing prefect friction against her clit.  
"And I'd say you get off on me being a pirate." She replied, her voice dripping with lust. Alex ground down on Mary's fingers, her hands wrapping around the back of Mary's neck, and resting her head against Mary's.  
Mary pressed her thumb against Alex's clit, and rubbed firmly, making Alex moan loudly. One of Mary's fingers slowly circled her hole, and pressing gently against her.  
"Such a damn tease." Alex groaned. Mary's fingers suddenly slid inside Alex, her cunt tighten holding Mary's fingers in place. Mary's thumb hard and quick movements against Alex's clit made her cum.

Alex collapsed against Mary's chest, her head resting on her breasts.  
"You were definitely worth breaking out of jail, might just keep you around." Mary sleepily said.  
"I'm a city woman, pockets need picking darling, but I'll be there whenever you make port. Deal?" Alex replied just as sleepily.  
"Aye deal." Mary started petting Alex's hair as they both fell asleep.


End file.
